


Petrichor

by CorvidRoses



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i spent too long on this, this is like a filler episode, unrelenting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvidRoses/pseuds/CorvidRoses
Summary: Like the smell of rain on a summer's day; unsuspecting, and yet somehow you know what's to come
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 36





	Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be like, a thousand word drabble, but I got carried away so. Take this whole ass filler episode of fluff

The low hum reverberating off the walls of the Ocular always meant a small moment of peace to the Exarch, sometimes a moment to think on things, though for once he’d taken to everyone’s requests and given himself some time of his own. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d found himself so unbothered, so free to spend time however he pleased. It was all thanks to his Warrior and the Scions that they could have this— that all of Norvrandt could, really. Though even when he chose to spend his morning reading, he couldn’t help but think about his warrior, and how he would be faring on his day off. Setting the tome that he’d been reading aside, he turned to the portal, currently closed behind him. The warrior had assured him with his recent message to Tataru and Krile that he wouldn’t need to be using it any time soon, so he needn’t spend his energy.

It was funny really, him thinking G’raha could focus on that for so long. It was merely the tower’s power, nothing he simply conjured himself. As he’d spoken before, he was no mage, merely well studied.

Fully on his feet now, he raised his staff in front of him, watching it illuminate with the portal and feeling the warmth it radiated along his crystalline arm. His thoughts went to his warrior then, and his hand gently hovered over the “eye.”

It was only then that the doors to the Ocular swung open suddenly, causing him to jump back, a noise nearly escaping him in alarm.

“Raha! You’ll never believe all the things I’ve- oh, my apologies, I should have knocked.” 

Oh but how could he be mad when the one person on his mind showed up just as he needed him? And moreso, how could he be mad at that eager smile? 

With a flick of his staff, he closed the portal once more, clearing his throat as he patted down his robes to pull himself together.  
“You’ve no need for such things, I was merely lost in thought. Please continue.” He gestured towards the other, eager to see what he was cupping in his hands.

The warrior nodded, his bangs doing all they could not to flop over his glasses. He uncupped his hands, revealing small scraplets of paper scribbled on in a messy yet just readable script. It was clearly his own. Not many in Eorzea could say they knew how to read and write, but thanks to his childhood of seven mothers, he learned many things. Still, good handwriting wasn't one of them.  
“I figured since we were all going our own ways today that I’d take some time to look around the Crystarium. I wanted to take notes on things the blind eye wouldn’t notice and ah..I asked around for information and assurance, but who better to teach me about this city if not for the founder himself?” 

As he said this, he excitedly crossed the room, handing him the bundle of scraps and letting his hands circle around and cup the backs of the Exarch’s.  
“So...what would you say to joining me for a walk? 

Though he found it difficult to avert his gaze from A’tali’s, G’raha looked down to the scraps in his hands, pulling one out and squinting as he read a small, scribbled “structures behind Pendants. Housing for oldest residents?” Then another which commented “different material between buildings. Time difference of construction? Certainly shows the history of Crystarium’s expansion.”

He smiled, bundling up the scraps and tucking them away in a small fold in his robes.  
“I would be delighted to answer any questions you might have.”

And not sooner had he said so had the warrior grabbed for his hand, earning a small yelp from the Exarch as he was led out into the city.  
—  
“Hmm. It looks as if there’s to be rain over Lakeland this afternoon. I only hope it doesn’t drown out our more fragile crops in the Sweetsieve like it did the previous rainfall…” G’raha commented mostly to himself as he overlooked the well kept garden, finding himself a bit lost in thought despite the warrior’s careful examination of the tomato plant next to him. With what little work he’d done, he’d gotten himself pretty dirtied in soil, wiping his brow as he sat back to look at his work. A’Tali could hardly call himself an expert gardener, but he would help where he could. 

“Oh I wouldn’t worry too much. The skywatchers say it’s merely a drizzle. Though it wouldn’t matter too much, your tomatoes were dehydrated! I don’t think your odd shower head contraptions were quite reaching them.” A’tali paused, squinting up at the line of hoses above him.  
“A simple fix though, mayhap-“

“Exarch! Mister Exarch!”

The two miqo’te were halted from their conversation as a young drahn girl ran up to grab their attention. A’tali had immediately recognized her from the girl group that usually spent time outside of the Exarch’s private orchard, spinning tales and playing dramatics. It was always nice to see children finding time to be children despite times of recovery like these. He hardly knew what that was like himself. He lived to protect those things.

When she’d finally caught her breath, she stood herself tall, clearly taking into account who she was talking to.  
“My friends and I have been debating the most tremendous of issues, and only you can help us! Would you say you will?? Oh please? Your warrior can come too, he’s also important!”

A’tali watched as her tail wagged side to side expectantly, practically wanting to take the Exarch’s hand and drag him over out of impatience. It was only when he’d nodded that she calmed.  
“Of course, anything to settle things between friends.”

The small walk over didn’t take them long, and the warrior watched as the girl ran ahead to her friends, knowing they knew their usual spot, there was never a time he hadn’t seen them gathered around that one particular tree. Once, when he had been exploring around the private orchard on the other side of the gate, he caught them curiously peaking in, wondering what exactly it was that went on on the other side. He’d never really thought to ask G’raha, they’d never had the time.

Until now.

Finding themselves alone for a moment, he casually looped his arm around the exarch’s, playing it off as a casual thing as they walked along.  
“That orchard must be important to you for it to be locked away behind that gate. Any special reason?”

G’raha glanced over to where he spoke of, stopping his walk to think on his words. Sure, there were many reasons why. None that were truly bad, he simply wanted a piece of something for himself, a small corner of the city where he could find peace and relaxation. A place he’d only shown to the warrior and Lyna.  
“Tis merely a place for myself. Though I suppose Lyna spent a bit of time in there growing up. I told her stories under the citrus trees, taught her how to fight…” he paused, a small flicker of his ear as he looked to the warrior.  
“You never heard this from me, but she would often tend to it with me. As she grew older, she claimed herself more and more responsible over me, truly making me feel old…I suppose that’s what drove her to being Captain. She felt as if she was to repay the debt of my saving her life, when truly she owes me nothing.”

Of course, he couldn’t bring himself to admit the other half of it. The whole reason he did what he did. ‘I thought you would like it.’ It was simple enough to say, and yet so terribly difficult. Every little detail he’d put into this city, hoping, musing that one day his warrior would explore it and that it would take his breath away. He had always put the most care into his orchard, his garden, for he knew the warrior to love those kinds of things. He fairly remembered the one the warrior had grown for him at the base of the tower. How it had remained protected throughout the scourge of Black Rose. How he’d used it as a solace. He wanted the warrior to feel the same way in his own.

“You’ve really grown up, haven’t you?” 

G’raha’s ears twitched at this, glancing up to his warrior with a bit of a question in his gaze. What did he mean by that? Surely he wasn’t the most...mature or considerate colleague to have back in the days before their initial exploration of the tower, but he’d always had it in mind to fulfill his destiny and to be the savior people needed—never to great lengths like A’tali had but...in his own way. It was almost as if he were teasing him, as he had done time and time again. It earned him a scoff, ears pressed low to his head as he opened his mouth to protest.

“Of course, I suppose I have as well. I find myself talking about the Twins the same way, as if I’m somehow responsible for their upbringing.” The taller miqo’te laughed, his tail swishing playfully at the thought. Perhaps he had though, developed the Twins’ state of mind. He thought back to when he’d first met Alphinaud: how arrogant and prideful he was and how he thought himself capable of everything. How he still knew to be independent but to think of himself as an equal to everyone. And then there was Alisaie: closed off and too independent for her own good, never once staying long enough to make a friend. Now she had those like Ga Bu and Halric that she strove to protect, that she would follow in A’Tali’s footsteps.  
“I suppose I could be...I inspire a lot of people these days. Who would have thought, right?” 

The Exarch knew he didn’t have to say anything, he could see it in the smile on his lips; A’tali knew those he inspired, he had always told him, he would continue to tell him. His expression softened then, and they both turned their attentions back to the group of young girls that were inching ever closer to them, clearly seeing them in conversation but not wanting to bother until an opening appeared. G’raha greeted them with a warm smile, before watching them nudge the mystel girl ahead of them. She stumbled for a moment, her stub of a tail flickering nervously, as if she was hesitant to ask what she needed to. 

“U-um...my friends and I, we were curious. How did you win the battle in the Tempest?” She timidly inquired, avoiding the Exarch’s direct gaze as she played with her hands.

“Minet-sai thinks you did it with the power of loooveee and friendship~” the elfen girl teased, giggling softly as the mystel turned around immediately in a huffy spin.  
“I DID NOT!!”

The two miqo’te tried to stifle their smiles, before the warrior gently nudged the Exarch, and knelt down to the girls’ level.  
“She does have a small grasp on it, though I would expect it from the Crystarium’s best performance of the Exarch! I wouldn’t say it was completely bent on that, but it’s what kept us going, you follow?”

And with his words, the quartet of girls bunched in around him, huddling close together to listen. It caused the warrior to pause a moment, before making himself comfortable, sitting back on the grass.  
“I was on the brink of death, you know, and I never would have made it save for a good friend of mine. His name was Ardbert, and he gave everything he had to save his home. To save me…”  
—  
“...And then wouldn’t you have it, the Exarch survived it all, returning to the warriors and I bloodied and bruised but somehow still standing. It was in that moment that I was finally able to see him again, as the old friend I thought I’d left behind. Fairly brought me to tears, I’d say. It was a long journey.” The warrior finally finished, knowing that the Exarch had thought to listen in as well, noticing he’d sat himself down part way through his storytelling. The group of girls were entranced. He figured they would be, being some of the first of the residents to hear about their battle. He knew it meant it was only some time before others would begin to talk about it, but he really didn’t mind. After all, he felt that others should know about Ardbert’s heroic sacrifice. It was what he deserved after all those years spent wandering the world.

“See? It was more than love and friendship! They had brute strength and raw power as well!” The little drahn girl was the first to speak, nudging the mystel next to her with a playful wink as her friend scoffed. It made the warrior smile, and he knew his time for telling tales was through as he made himself to stand once more, dusting his pants off thoroughly. He couldn’t blame them for having their own interpretations, children were often driven by very different things depending on how far their imagination spread. 

He watched on for a moment as the four friends conversed between each other, before turning to face the Exarch, extending a hand to help him up. He had almost forgotten he’d planted himself there, listening on quietly to his warrior’s grand and, seemingly dramatic retelling of events. He’d given him far too much credit, that was for sure, but perhaps he’d done it simply to appeal to the children. He would have done the same. Perhaps at some point in his life he would have wanted the same to be done for him. He had always appreciated a dramatic flare to history’s events. 

Carefully, he took his warrior’s hand, his expression somewhat demure as he was assisted to stand. Had it not been for his staff at his constant support, he might have tripped into his arms at how quickly he was pulled to his feet, and thank goodness for avoiding that now. The tower may have preserved his physical form from aging not a day since he’d tethered himself to it, but that hardly meant anything if he did nothing for his body but the occasional gentle walk around the Crystarium, and he was fairly sure he wouldn’t know how to explain his clumsiness around A’tali without the young girls watching on with puppy eyes. Suffice it to say, he would never hear the end of it, from A’tali, and from his own mind.

“I must apologize. I’m not the best storyteller. Sometimes I get too into it and lose my point.” The warrior apologized, brushing his messy bangs behind the hook of his glasses. 

“You've no need. You certainly don’t explain it like a historian would, but I believe that’s what makes it all the more interesting~” G’raha chimed, ears lowering against his head as he cocked it to the side in admiration. It was true, it wasn’t how he would have explained it, but he very much loved hearing tales spill from his lips. Truthfully, he loved any casual conversation spoken to him by A’Tali. He was fairly smitten, of that he could be sure. How far had he fallen from his hidden true self thanks to this one man…

It felt...relieving. Like he could breathe again.

He glanced down to their hands for a moment, having noticed the other had taken up his crystalline one and was very subtly tracing his fingers against the palm. He hardly would have felt it had he not looked down, every touch placed against the crystal covering his body was muted, like a cushion of bubble wrap formed over his skin. 

He was tracing the golden patterns fused along the blue rock, then brushing back to unfold his fingers. He felt something nearing ticklish then, his fingers twitching and curling around the other’s hand. It caused the warrior to laugh.  
“So, what say you to that then?”

Oh gods. He hadn’t been listening. He’d asked something in the middle of his thinking and he’d completely gone without hearing it! Would it be right to ask him again? The Exarch’s tail swished anxiously between his robes, eyes clearly searching for what the warrior could have asked, but he truly had no idea. Oh G’raha Tia...your endless musings will be the death of you one of these days.

“Ah...I apologize, my mind was without me for a moment. You were saying?” 

The warrior was about to speak, but a collection of squeals from behind them caused him to turn away, his eyes immediately falling to the young girls huddled around something. A fairie circle perhaps? He would’ve been just as interested at that age, and it wouldn’t be the first time a pixie popped in to the Crystarium to play a game with the young folk. Though upon attempting to approach, he watched as the girls all jumped back in synchronization, and a tiny, grey-feathered creature scrambled out from their huddle, immediately setting its sights on A’Tali and hurrying over to pounce into his arms. 

Shocked and alarmed as he was, he still managed to catch it, albeit with a small “oof” as it smacked into his chest. It took him a moment to even identify what it was before he felt the nudge of the small beak at his neck. The tiny, very fluffy amaro fledgling cooed happily, snuggling up under the warrior’s neck.  
“Oh! Well hello there, little one~! How did you get all the way over here?”

The Exarch himself was trying to collect himself from such an alarming turn of events, trying to stifle a laugh or two as the amaro pup eased itself happily into A’tali’s arms. It wasn’t very easy to tame a youngling such as so, so he was amused he’d done it without even noticing.  
“I-I ah...believe that would be our newest addition, Keto. I’ve heard he tends to be an escapee, but it seems as if we’ve found the reason for him doing so.”

A’tali looked to the Exarch at this, subconsciously brushing his fingers under the amaro’s wings and grinning as they ruffled playfully.  
“Do you think it was my unrelenting charm?” He teased, tilting his head in playful question as the Exarch reacted with a huff.  
“Well, whatever the case, I believe we should be getting you back, hmm?” He readjusted the pup in his arms, watching it turn around to be cradled like a child. It was all very amusing to the warrior. 

Finally departing from the group of girls, the warrior and the Exarch began their walk over to the stables. It was quiet for a moment, save for the tiny ‘gree-ing’ of the amaro rolling around in the taller Miqo’te’s arms. 

“...so, you had an inquiry for me earlier? I apologize for missing it.” G’raha spoke up, braving a start in casual conversation as they walked alongside each other, practically bumping shoulders with how close they were. 

He watched A’tali’s tail swish upwards rather frantically, as if he’d recalled something he’d rather wished he hadn’t. The warrior quickly cleared his throat, averting his gaze from the other so he had a moment to think.  
“W-well ah...it’s not very important to be quite honest. I was simply asking if you Ah...liked peach or apple jelly more! You know, because I always see you fussing over your tarts and what not.”

He really wished he’d picked up on his stumbling, but whenever a question was given to him, he hardly acknowledged how it was given. He blamed it on the scholar side of him, always wanting to figure out the “what” of a situation and never the “why.”  
“Oh, well that’s quite an easy one then. I prefer apple. I don’t mind peach at all, but apple molds better with the bread in my opinion.” He still didn’t know why he’d asked, but for some reason A’Tali seemed to calm at his answer, his shoulders lowering out of the slight tension.

It was only when they were quiet again that G’raha realized how much of their time off they were spending doing more fetch quests. Was it so natural to them at this point that they failed to see the difference between time off and simply ‘less work than usual?’ The Exarch sighed, folding his arms across his chest as they came upon the stables.  
“It seems as if we’ve fallen back into our duties even on our off time. I apologize, tis my job to make sure things don’t go amiss here-“

“Oh enough with your apologies already, I won’t take it.” The warrior scoffed, gently ruffling the feathers on the amaro’s head.  
“You cannot handle every waking problem here yourself, and while I understand your concern for my leisure time, I can assure you this is hardly work. Telling children stories and gardening are things I like to do! So what if I don’t have a daily plan? I find it better to do things spontaneously!” The warrior then allowed the amaro pup to carefully climb upon his shoulders, curling himself there like a scarf around his shoulders. It was cute really, so he would excuse its talons getting slightly tangled in his hair.  
“Besides, things like this keep me from going stir crazy. I’d’ve thought you’d understand that more than most~”

“I-I do! It’s just…” G’raha paused, unsure of what to say next. What else was there to say? He was happy doing what he did and it wasn’t tiring for him, it wasn’t a chore to him. Keeping himself busy made him happy, just as it did for A’tali. Perhaps it then that he understood all of A’tali’s pleadings for him to rest. They only wanted the same thing for each other, but they were really no better than one another.  
“Well, I suppose so long as it makes you happy...”

“It does.” The warrior nodded, a warm smile forming on his lips caused the Exarch’s cheeks to flush a faint pink, fairly matching his faded hair. How radiant he was down to his very soul…

But the warrior was quickly distracted, turning his gaze to a few scattered civilians seeking shelter up in the markets. It wasn’t long after that that he felt the first couple droplets of rain against his ears, and they twitched in annoyance as the drops plopped heavily. This wasn’t cause for disappointment however, as he carefully leaned down to pull the hood up over the Exarch’s head, then taking his hand as he looked for a place to take cover. He figured the stables were their best bet for now, that they could also return the pup to his rightful place. Leading the way, he guided them into the one vacant stable, noticing the other amaro barely took notice of their presence, though upon spotting the others, A’Tali felt the pup bounce from his shoulders, fluttering down happily to join the others. He gave a small wave to him, as if he’d notice at this point, before turning to see the Exarch leaning against the opening of the stable, watching the sky as the rain poured heavily now. He would have made a sly comment, something about how he watched it like a child during his first snowfall, but could he truly blame him? How long had it been since he’d seen rain like this? 

“I forget how often it would rain like this in Sharlayan…”

It was softly spoken, almost as if it wasn’t meant for the warrior’s ears. He was reflecting quietly, as he often did, and as much as A’Tali didn’t like to interrupt him, he couldn’t help but join in on his conversation.  
“I can scarcely forget how horrid it was for the few months I was out there with the Ironworks crew. Tell me, how many times did you show up to class soaked to your undergarments?”

G’raha scoffed at the question, how inappropriate it was to come from anyone else, and yet...coming from A’tali, it fairly made him red in the cheeks.  
“Honestly, more times than I’d like to admit, and then my colleagues would complain about my...oh what was it? Wet Miqo’te smell? Truly a downside to our racial traits. I swear the only thing that showed up dry to my classes was my schoolwork because I refused to let that get ruined.”

The warrior laughed at the sight of the other recalling happier thoughts, his tail flickering in interest as he leaned against the stable wall.  
“I can’t imagine what would happen if you did. If it’s anything like how you react to misplacing a book, then I would have wanted no part in it~” he teased, a small laugh escaping him, before his ear twitched as he heard a gentle laughter from the Exarch. Oh how it warmed his heart to hear the old soul return to his youthful roots, and how could he not adore such a gentle laugh?

He slid himself to the floor then, gently patting the spot next to him for the other to join him, and when he did, they watched the gentle pitter-pattering of the droplets splashing against the hay scattering the ground outside, in a sort of silent calm for a moment.

It was then that A’tali found that his gaze had wandered to G’raha, eyes capturing the details of the golden patterns lining his hood, how intricately it was designed, it must’ve been Allagan; pulled straight from the tower perhaps. His hand subconsciously extended itself towards the cowl, before feeling a quick grip around his wrist, his attention immediately snapping back to the here and now as he looked to G’raha’s hand gripping his wrist. However it was immediately let go of, and the shorter miqo’te jumped in alarm.  
“I-I’m so sorry! It was simply out of habit-“

But he wouldn’t hear it, for the warrior tucked his thumb under the cowl, and slowly brushed the hood back, meeting the other’s scarlet gaze with smiling eyes. 

G’raha thought for a moment that he felt his heart stop, the sound of the rain growing distant as the warrior’s hands fell from his hood, and gently cupped around his cheeks. They felt so warm and inviting, and he couldn’t help but lean into one with a soft sigh. He didn’t know what had come over him in that moment, but he felt that maybe...maybe it was that little, nearly lost dream in the back of his mind that he’d wished it had all happened like this. That, just like in the fairytales he’d read as a boy, A’tali would reveal him to the world as privately and intimately as this moment, instead of how tragically it had realistically happened. It couldn’t be helped, it had to have happened the way it did, but he could still dream in the back of his mind that things could be this easy for them. Besides, they had their peace now, didn’t they? Despite lingering duties they would always have to perform, they could always have these small moments.

“You know, that look in your eyes almost makes me feel bad for what I’m about to do.” 

Suddenly, he was back in the present, still leaning into the warrior’s gentle palm and...was he...purring? He stopped himself quickly, a gentle ‘mmrmp’ noise catching in his throat out of embarrassment.  
“What do you mean by that?” He barely got out, still recovering from his small trance. That something so simple as a small gesture could do such a thing to him...

He watched as the warrior reached back behind him into the stall next to him, pulling a small, wicker picnic basket out from under it and opening the flap curiously.  
“You said apple, correct? I had only hoped I’d gotten that right…” A’Tali sighed, carefully pulling out a small tart and waving it for the Exarch to see.  
“I can’t claim to be as good a culinarian as you are, but baking does happen to be a specialty of mine.”

G’raha apprehensively took the pastry, looking it over for a moment before back to the warrior.  
“How did…” he paused, looking to the basket for a moment before thinking back on earlier that day. How eagerly he’d come in to take him for a walk, how happily he’d handled each situation, how those girls had specifically asked the both of them to come along, and his comment of the rain…  
“...you planned this…”

A grin tugged at the corners of the warrior’s lips, trying to keep himself composed as his plan finally unfolded right in front of him. It was true, had had planned most of it, though things such as Keto getting loose was just pure luck.  
“Mayhap I did~ but it was only to get back at all the times you’ve sent me on a grand goose chase everywhere and back again. I thought I could return the favor and ah...make it fun yet relaxing. Besides, it helped me to learn a bit about the place, and I missed hearing you talk about the things you love…”

G’raha felt his ears flicker upwards at that last part, tail swishing softly as he felt that warmth return to his cheeks, as if it ever left in moments like these. 

This whole time, he’d planned it...it wasn’t as if he didn’t think he was capable of doing so, it only surprised him that he’d gone through all of this...just for him? Why?

“Hey, look…” the warrior’s voice was soft now, and the Exarch held back a small squeak in his throat as he was pulled close to the other’s chest, snuggled under his arm for comfort. He attempted to look to where he was pointing, that warmth in his cheeks set ablaze now. He scanned the area for a moment, but quickly saw what he meant. The small bits of light shining through the rain clouds were reflecting off of the tower, causing it to cast radiant beams of light off of it, nearly resembling that of Mt Gulg’s halo.  
“I’ve seen it rain in Mor Dhona, but with the corrupted aether fogging up the place, you never see the tower quite like this. I suppose it’s just another reason here feels like...like home.”

“O-oh…?” It was all G’raha could spare from his lips, feeling A’Tali leaning his head against his own and relishing in the natural warmth of his body. He felt lovely, he always had.

“I know one day, we’ll have to return the Scions to the Source, and my battle for Eorzea and it’s sister countries will continue, but for now...being here gives me pause from it all. Everything that could truly make me feel at peace is in my presence: the Crystarium, the people and...and you. You’ve always given me solace, and it’s with moments like these that I feel like I could do anything, should something arise the very next moment.” The warrior rambled on, before taking up one of the tarts and popping it into his mouth. It was almost as if he had no idea of the impact his small speech had on the other, always obliviously cheery.

The Exarch knew what he wanted to say then, to happily give him his home, his heart, his everything, as if he didn’t already have it. If it comforted him, he would tell him over and over again that he had a place here. He would sing his assurances like a love struck schoolboy if he felt it were his place to do so, but in reality, he could do no such thing, for he felt it would only make him want to stay longer, and he would not burden the warrior with a choice like so many others had.

“Raha, I know you’re overthinking again.” 

The shorter miqo’te jumped at this, nearly dropping the tart in his hand as a small smile cracked at the corner of his lips. It still surprised him to hear his name spill from his warrior’s lips, but to hear the prefix dropped so casually...oh how it did things to his heart. 

Before he could reply however, he felt the gentle bump of the tart against the corner of his lips, looking down to see A’tali’s hand grasping his arm, waving it around playfully when he was caught.  
“Would you at least finish your tart before considering my words too deeply? I promise you, it can wait.” He teased, before playfully leaning in to take a bite out of the corner of the exarch’s pastry.  
“If you don’t hurry, I’ll eat this whole thing myself~”

G’raha sighed, taking back his control and playfully nudging the warrior as he tried to readjust himself under his arm. They sat like that for awhile; snuggled in the vacant stall with an air of intimacy surrounding them. It was nice, something they’d both needed for awhile. A couple times they would break into story, just as they would when they were young, and eventually when G’raha trailed too deeply into his own tale, A’Tali resorted to gently rubbing his ears until he grew tired, his crystalline hand intertwined lazily in his warrior’s as he felt sleep creeping up on him for the first time in a long time. To the Exarch, it was like something out of a cheesy romance novel, something he never pictured himself doing in the hundred years he’d been living, and the hundreds of years after that, but somehow...somehow he was here, and so was A’tali, and how perfect and natural it felt to do things he hadn’t in so long. To feel young again in the arms of whom he loved, to hear those raindrops tapping against the ground and almost believing that that century of waiting and longing could be wiped away so easily. 

For once, he would sleep again. 

His warrior had played him well.


End file.
